Turmoil! A Hidden Past in Konoha!
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: Forgotten in a Manor, a girl and her pet wait, burning with hatred. What does Weapon Mistress Tenten have to do with it? Main: NejiTen Minor: SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno [Finished!][Rated for Blood and Deaths, Ye Be WARNED!]
1. Prologue

Me: Hm… something for the romantic horror category…. Hehehe…. HAHHAHAHA!

Naruto: _move back slightly _

Tenten: _Steps in _She doesn't own Naruto but only the story she's writing right now and those other ones.

oOoOoOo

Turmoil! A Hidden Past of Konoha!

Prologue

oOoOoOo

_Empty was this mansion, beaten and broken down. She wanders ever so carefully along the broken boards of wood and passed the ripped, decaying sliding doors. The wind eerily whistled through the mansion, ruffling her hair. The clicking of claws rang over the boards along with a sweet, malicious giggle of a small child._

_She followed the sound, not noticing really a body in a passing room. Black hair matted with blood, body torn with the vicious fangs of an animal and ripped with still crying claws marks. His black outfit was soaked with the metallic smelling liquid, his eyes wide with terror._

_More she passed, looking for one person. A man with silver hair hung on the wall, knife embedded deep into his chest. His arms and legs were missing, tossed else where with another body. A girl with long blonde hair lay mangled next to the severed body parts and a boy with a high standing ponytail. His throat was cut, body broken and bruised. Small particles of fur covered them both. As she stared, laughing caught her ears again, pulling her away._

_More bodies of familiar people, of her dead friends, littered where ever she went, none of them who she was looking for. A pink haired girl with several kunais in her chest, leg bitten beyond living repair lay next to a small dog whose throat was ripped and bleeding, like it lost to a larger dog of some kind. Hanging from the ceiling was a man she had called Sensei. That sent her running again._

_A body strangled to the wall of a woman, her messy raven hair caked with dried blood, knife in her head. A large boy looked like a disassembled doll, body parts ripped and organs decorating the room like ribbons. Dead bugs covered another boy whose head was missing lay within the same room as another missing teammate. His body was black and smoking, a cigarette lay close by, making note of another man's body. He too was black and smoking cut and stabbed over and over._

_She fled down the hall again, the laughter ringing again. It disappeared as she rounded the next corner. She felt her eyes widen at the sight. A blonde hair boy holding a navy haired girl, chest cut and back tattered with claw marks. The girl was in about the same condition except both her arms were mangled. "Come here" a voice lulled as she looked on. She looked back, saddened, but followed the voice again._

_A yell was heard with snaps and low, menacing growl before a large thump and snarl. She grabbed the sliding door in her path and ripped it open. Before her was the one she looked for, pinned to the floor by a large, shadow figure of a wolf. He was bleeding horribly, bitten on his shoulder and leg. A kunai was driven into his arm which the wolf applied pressure._

"_R-Run…" he said, barely above a whisper. She almost didn't catch it. Her legs didn't allow her to move as she looked at him. "R-Run…!" he said, more force behind his dying voice. The large, looming wolf lowered its great maw towards his throat, sharp fangs painted in crimson. As it's teeth sunk into his flesh, he flinched slightly. She gasped and he just looked at her again, pleading. "Run… Tenten…" he whispered._

_A resounding crack made her eyes widen. The wolf dropped him, blood pooling around the new razor wound in his throat. The wolf slowly lifted its head and looked at her, amber eyes clashing chocolate before it howled. "He didn't want to play with me… neither did the others…" a little girl's voice muttered. She leaped around, kunai drawn. _

_A little girl with moonlight pale skin and long, black matted hair looked down at the ground. She wore a tattered grey dress and her feet were smudged with dirt. "You won't play either… they all did that too," she whined slightly, a large toothy grin spreading across her face. Suddenly, she started a low chuckle before it became a full laugh, haunting in the most respect._

_A clicking against the floor behind her sent her turning around quickly, only to come face to face with the large wolf, eyes burning like fire and jaw wide open, the fresh blood running down its fur. It leaped and she screamed, feeling the claws dig into her shoulders…_

oOoOoOo

In Konohagakure, a girl by the name Tenten sat up screaming in her bed. She stopped after a while (and after waking all of Konoha), dripping with sweat. More and more detailed had the dream become after two weeks. Tenten looked at her clock, noting it was time to get ready for training.

As she stumbled into the bathroom, a girl with long matted hair appeared in her dark room, a wide grin on her face before disappearing, a menacing giggle left in her wake.

oOoOoOo

Me: Must keep typing while it's still good!

Tenten: Don't pass out…

Me: You're the one haunted! HAAHAHA!

Neji: … How'd I get here?

Tenten: … Good question…


	2. Holding Back

Me: Next chapter…. Must… type!

Tenten and Neji: (_drinking tea)_

Tenten: How long are we going to be here?

Me: (_mutters) _Just until you faint...

Tenten: What?

Me: …Nothing!

oOoOoOo

Turmoil! A Hidden Past of Konoha!

Chapter 1: Holding Back isn't Good

oOoOoOo

The morning came too soon and Tenten practically dragged herself to the training grounds. She was tired beyond all physical means, a miracle she even reached the grounds. She took a seat next to her normal target and heaved a heavy sigh. "Sighing?" a voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She snapped around, eyes landing on her ice cold teammate Hyuuga Neji.

"What's it to you if I sigh for once?" she snapped. Neji didn't reply and instead, closed his eyes and began meditating. Tenten brought her legs to her chest, crossing her arms and resting her head, thinking to the dream… for just a minute. "YOSH! Neji! Tenten!" rang a voice.

Leaping down quickly was the Mini-Me Gai, Rock Lee. Neji and Tenten didn't budge an inch as he posed, teeth pinging. Lee looked back and forth between Tenten and Neji. "You guys haven't seen Gai have you?" Lee asked, still looking between the two. Tenten jumped at this, starting to sweat bullets, eyes widening.

"He went to run laps Lee. Try catching him," Neji said coolly, not noticing Tenten's frightened appearance. "Yosh! That I will!" Lee shouted with excitement and bolted into the village. After he was sure Lee was gone, Neji looked over at Tenten. "Tenten?" he asked, his voice snapping her out of a trance.

She stood up quickly and started walking away, deep into the forest, leaving Neji behind. Neji sighed and stood, wondering why he even bothered.

oOoOoOo

'This won't bother me… this won't both me…." Tenten muttered, walking deeper and deeper into the forest, the rising sun becoming blanketed and blocked by the high trees. She stopped walking and sat down where it was completely black, hugging her knees tightly, shivering from the image of her dead Sensei. _"He didn't want to play with me…" _a voice whispered. Tenten whipped around, coming face to face with nothing.

She stood cautiously, a maniacal laughter ringing in her ears. _"You didn't want to either…" _the voice hissed. The clicking of claws beating the grass reached her ears from behind, making her whip around. She felt something cold lodge into her back and shrieked. The little girl stood there, grinning widely; hand on fine carving knife that dug into her back.

Tenten fell forward to the ground, feeling something cold and sticky race from the wound. She looked around wearily at the girl who just stood, grinning and giggling, before fading into nothing. Tenten just panted and stood, the feeling disappearing but the pain all too real.

A presence made her whip around, kunai ready, eyes closed, only to be stopped by a strong hand. "Tenten…" the cool voice said. She opened her eyes quickly in shock, dropping the kunai in a second as she realized it was Neji. "N-Neji…" she stuttered, looking to the ground, ashamed. This was bad; she had almost struck her teammate.

Neji didn't seem to mind though as she mentally fought with herself. "Tenten is something going on?" he asked, piercing lavender eyes looking at her. Tenten didn't look up at Neji as she shook her head quickly. "No, it's nothing Neji," she mumbled. "Hn," he replied, then turned away. "Let's go back. Those idiots are probably done running."

Tenten hesitantly looked up and whispered, "Ok…" Neji looked out of the corner of his eye, glaring slightly. He just started walking, the silence, for once, uncomfortable for even him.

oOoOoOo

The day continued on, almost normal. Tenten was training with Neji and Lee was training with Gai. Tenten as already worn down before it started, the pain in her back coursing as she hid amongst the tree's foliage. She cringed slightly, having to move again as Neji turned towards her direction, Byakugan not even activated.

Landing in the next tree, something dug quickly into Tenten's left leg, making her stifle a scream. A kunai dug into her knee, the little girl holding the handle, giggling insanely. _'You should've played with me…" _Tenten heard a growl followed by a large snarl. She turned her head, the large figure of the wolf leaping at her, jaw lined with fine fangs. With a shriek, Tenten fell out of the tree, the giggling girl and the wolf disappearing into nothing.

Neji turned at the shriek and reacted quickly, catching the falling Tenten. Her eyes were shut again and she was shaking. Lee and Gai rushed over as well shocked that Tenten, of all people, had just fallen from a tree. "Tenten!" Lee exclaimed, looking at her pained state. Her eyes snapped open, noticing Neji, Lee and Gai hovering overhead.

"My flower of youth, you seem pale this fine day! What ales you?" Gai questioned the kunoichi. Again Tenten was brought down to Earth and leaped out of Neji's grasp, shaking her head hurriedly. "You've been more fatigued lately, Tenten-Chan," Lee stated. Tenten was irked at the 'Chan' but didn't blow it. "I'm fine," she replied, stepping away from the guys, "Let's just continue…" "No," Neji cut in. he stood and looked at Tenten who had turned around.

"Neji, it's nothing! I'm just not concentrating!" she exclaimed, clenching her hands. "If this was a matter of concentration, you would be fine. You've been worn out all week," he stated, making her flinch. It was true. Silence fell over the team, only Gai moved as a falcon flew down, a message tied on its leg.

"We will have to discuss this later! The Hokage has a mission for us! Yosh!" Gai exclaimed. With that, Gai and Lee took the lead walking to the Hokage's Office, Neji following behind and Tenten dragging behind last.

oOoOoOo

"I want you to check out this manor. People have been raving about screams and laughter coming from inside. I sent a Jounin to check but he never returned, so I'm trusting you all," the Hokage, Tsunade, informed looking at the groups inside her office. The groups were Team's Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai, all who listened closely but started shifting nervously.

"I-Is there a chance it's h-haunted?" Hinata stuttered, earning a nod from Tsunade. A picture was flung carelessly onto the desk. It showed a tall, decaying manor, windows torn and walls covered with disappearing paint. Tiles hung from the roof loosely, wood rotten and the door hung on hinges alone. The groups examined the picture, noticing something out of place.

"Tsunade-Sama, there's a little girl at the door," Ino pointed out. Tsunade looked at the picture and said, "Funny… she wasn't there before…" "You mean like now?" Sakura asked. Low and behold, the girl had vanished from the picture, leaving everyone bewildered.

Tsunade sat back, "Right. You better go now and see what you can find." The Jounin leaders nodded, ushering the kids out the door, quickly. The picture lay on the desk still, the little girl reappearing, grin on her smudged face.

oOoOoOo

The manor was bigger in person, appearing deader in the setting sun as the teams looked on. Tenten stood farther away as she looked on. "What are we waiting for?!" Naruto exclaimed and started walking towards the door. "Ah ah ah…" Kakashi totted, grabbing Naruto's collar, "If we're going to investigate, you need more supplies."

"You mean we're going to stay here? Man…" Shikamaru groaned, rolling his eyes. Asuma sighed, "Any other plans Shikamaru?" Shikamaru didn't say anything. "I don't like the looks of this place," Chouji intervened. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Kiba snarled, holding a shaking Akamaru.

"Well, everyone go home and return at nightfall with supplies! Yosh!" Gai exclaimed, posing. "Hn," was all Sasuke and Neji let out. Everyone else seemed more nerved, knowing now they were staying.

Everyone slowly left on their own, heading home to grab supplies like blankets, clothes, food, etc. Tenten left quickly, hopping over the roofs, making her way to her apartment. She opened her door and stepped in. It was messy, weapons and scrolls lying around mixed with clothes. She threw everything to the side and started packing.

The lights in her apartment flickered and died. _"Why did you come to my house?" _hissed the girl. The ghostly figure appeared before Tenten, looking livid. Tenten jumped back, kunai drawn in her hand. A growl from behind made her look out of the corner of her eye, the shadowed wolf appeared.

"_You wouldn't play but you came to my house. I didn't say you could…" _she growled. The wolf's fur bristled. Tenten was trapped between the two. She gasped, something dug deep into her chest. The girl's hand grabbed her heart. _"Go away…!"_ she roared and clutched Tenten's heart.

She screamed close to a yowl, but no one would save her.

"_Heheheh…"_

oOoOoOo

Neji walked down the street, towards Tenten's apartment. Gai had insisted he go and fetch Tenten while everyone would wait. A scream pierced his ears, making him stop walking and look around. It sounded familiar except more pained and struggled. He ran, knowing the direction it was coming from.

He smashed Tenten's door to the ground. Neji gazed into the dark apartment, walking in cautiously and carefully in the rooms. "Byakugan," he whispered. Spider web veins appeared next to his eyes. He quickly caught sight of Tenten and the faint lines of two other beings.

Running in, Byakugan dissipating, Neji noticed the faded little girl standing over Tenten, grinning. When she noticed Neji, she gasped and backed away. The wolf snarled at Neji before both disappeared again.

Making sure they were gone, he kneeled next to Tenten and shook her lightly. "Tenten," he whispered. She didn't budge. "Tenten," he whispered, a little louder and jarring her a little stronger. Blood trickled to the floor from her mouth. His eyes widened as he checked her pulse. Where was it?

oOoOoOo

Me: KO! (_gets hit on the head)_ OW!

Neji: What the hell?!

Me: Get use to it lover boy!

Neji: Screw you!

Me: Hey! HEY HEY HEY!

Neji: (_walks out)_

Me: …. (_sits in the corner)_ Lonely… I'm so lonely…. (_takes out her Itachi plushie and hugs it)_ I wish I could've thought of more for this chapter…. Review please.


	3. Enter the Nightmare

Me: (_Hugging the actual Itachi_)…

Itachi: … she doesn't own Naruto… just this story… and her other stories…

Me: (_Plotting revenge on Neji)_

oOoOoOo

Turmoil! A Hidden Past of Konoha!

Chapter 2: Enter the Nightmare

oOoOoOo

_Beep……. Beep…….. Beep…._ It kept that slow pulse on the machine, the one by her bedside.  
They didn't enter the manor like planned. It was a week since the mission was given and yet  
had it been completed.

All the teams were called to the hospital after Neji brought Tenten in, no pulse detected still.  
Neji sat next to her after Tsunade got a pulse back, Hinata visiting occasionally to take him  
home or to leave a vase of flowers.

"Neji, it's been a week…" Tsunade said entering the room for god knows what number of time.  
"Hn," was all he replied. "You should look into your mission too," Tsunade continued, leaving again.

Neji didn't think back to the mission after that night but then he remembered when he found  
Tenten. The little girl was the same as the one appearing in the manor's photo. It was decided  
in a second. He walked out the door.

oOoOoOo

The manor stood looming overhead, everyone ready to go in. Well, slightly ready. "This place  
seems worse," Sakura stated. "M-maybe because it's night time instead of the afternoon?"  
Hinata stuttered, fiddling with her fingers. Sasuke and Neji shook their heads. "Let's go. This  
mission should've been completed when it was assigned," Neji growled.

"That it should've," Kakashi muttered, head in his book 'Icha Icha Paradise.' "Now Kakashi!  
That is not the way to speak after it was my student who has fallen!" Gai exclaimed. "Right…"  
he said, putting the book away. (After book marking it….:-P)

Up the rotting steps the group went, the doors swinging in an unknown breeze. Cautiously, they  
walked in. The entrance hall was littered with spider webs and holes. Hinata shrieked as a  
jumping spider leaped past her field of vision, making her fall back into Naruto who took the  
fall also with a yell.

"Everything's falling apart already," Asuma sighed, lighting another cigarette. "This just sucks!  
It's so dirty in here!" Ino whined, looking at a large web. "Troublesome, she's already whining,"  
Shikamaru drawled, walking in last. A loud groan pulled attention to the door. The door's  
snapped onto their respective hinges then swung shut with a deafening bang.

"There goes the option of leaving," Kurenai groaned, stepping back slightly. "Let's split into  
groups and look around. Since we have teams already, let's just go," Kakashi stated and walked  
down the hall, Sasuke and Sakura following. "H-Hey! Wait a second!" Naruto called, "Hinata-Chan,  
the spider's gone!" Hinata looked up and turned scarlet, "G-Gomen, Naruto-Kun!" Grabbing  
Shino's hand, Hinata got off of Naruto who bolted after the disappearing forms of Kakashi,  
Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Kakashi will not get ahead! Come, my students!" Gai yelled. "Yes Sensei!" Lee exclaimed.  
They both bolted down the hall, taking a different path into the manor. Neji followed a while later,  
grumbling about over enthusiastic what not. "Come on," Kurenai sighed, leading her team up  
down the hall after a minute. "Let's find a basement or something…" Asuma grumbled and  
lead the last group down the hall.

oOoOoOo

Team Kakashi

oOoOoOo

Naruto lifted up a small, ceramic doll sitting on a dusty shelf. "Naruto, what are you going to  
find under that doll?" Sakura asked incredulously, opening a shelf with her hands. Naruto was  
about to answer back when a crash resounded in the room. Kakashi had stepped on a weak,  
rotten plank and was now just a silver haired head.

The two reached out to help their sensei while Sasuke continued his search for any clues. He  
was about to scoff it off when a clicking of claws drew his attention to a closet. Sasuke reached  
out a hand and slid the door open slowly, jumping back as a girl fell out. She was pale and  
ghostly, but her face turned and looked at Sasuke. "Ah, you found me," she giggled and disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called, dragging Sasuke back to earth. "Did you find anything?" she  
continued. Sasuke looked back at the closet, but the girl was indeed gone. He shook his head  
and walked over to Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi had wandered off somewhere a few seconds  
earlier. "Oi…. Kakashi-Sensei…." Naruto called.

oOoOoOo

Gai, Lee, and Neji

oOoOoOo

The search was rather boring, Lee and Gai jumping at every little spider, creak in the floor and  
other strange noises. Neji scanned the room with his Byakugan, looking through the walls, the  
floor, everything that might or should've held clues. "Nothing…" he muttered.

He was about to drop the Byakugan when, out of the corner of his sight, he saw a little girl race  
down the hall, a large dog jogging at her side. He didn't take time to think but just followed as the  
two rounded the corner and then entered a door without opening it. Neji slowed, hesitant but  
opened the door in a second.

It was hauntingly bright; the room clean like it was brand new. The tatami mats were barely trodden  
on, the walls white, reflecting an eerie sunshine. _"Mu Qin! Mu Qin!"_ a little girl said, the dog beside  
her. A woman with waist length brown hair turned and picked the little girl up, who giggle._ "Mu Qin,  
when is Fu Qin gonna be here?"_ she asked. The woman frowned, chocolate brown eyes concealing  
pain. _"I hope soon my xiong mao…"_ she replied.

Neji blinked. Everything disappeared; the room became decrypted just like the other rooms. He  
looked around, eyes glancing at every little detail. He noted a dark patch staining the tatami mat;  
blood. "Neji!" Lee called from down the hall. Neji turned around and dodged the flying green blur. A  
loud crash rang as Lee smashed into a vase.

oOoOoOo

Team Kurenai

oOoOoOo

The four looked up at the sound of a shattering vase. Hinata activated her Byakugan and sighed.  
"I-It's just L-Lee-San… r-running into a v-vase…" she stuttered. Kiba snorted, Akamaru barking in  
agreement. Shino didn't complain but rather returned to his search, his bugs reaching into every  
nook and cranny.

Kurenai shook her head and opened the chest her hand was resting on. Hinata closed her eyes  
and deactivated her Byakugan. "I'm not getting anything sensei," Kiba said, standing up. There was  
no reply. "Nani? Kurenai-Sensei?" Kiba turned around. Hinata and Shino looked up.

The three found the violet colored chest still open but no sensei. "K-Kurenai-Sensei?" Hinata called,  
becoming worried quickly. They turned the search towards there sensei.

oOoOoOo

Team Asuma

oOoOoOo

"Spider webs…. Dust…. Spider webs… spider…." Shikamaru yawned, his hands in his pockets.  
"Shikamaru! Can you actually look instead of stand there?" Ino sighed, jumping back as she found  
another spider in a dusty dresser. Chouji was searching, munching on a chip or two before  
continuing. He stopped that, however, after eating something other than a chip.

Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome…" and went to looking. Asuma rolled his eyes, cigarette in his  
mouth burning away slowly. Something caught his attention as he turned away. "…. Tsunade-Sama  
didn't even tell us exactly what we're looking for. No hint, no clues…" Ino muttered angrily.  
Shikamaru walked over to Chouji who had gotten himself landed in a hole. "Ino…. Can you help?"  
Shikamaru grunted, tugging at Chouji's arm. "Why not ask Asuma-Sensei?" Ino grumbled, searching  
a cabinet.

Shikamaru shook his head and turned around, coming face to face with nothing. "Ah…. Asuma?"  
Shikamaru asked, his eyes looking back and forth. Ino and Chouji looked up. "Huh? Asuma-Sensei?"  
Ino asked, standing up. Shikamaru pulled Chouji out of his predicament and they walked over to Ino.  
"AIEEE!!!" a shriek rang down from the rooms above.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were alarmed. "That was Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. They wasted no time  
finding the stairs up again.

oOoOoOo

Sakura eyes were wide, tears streaming down her face. Naruto and Sasuke just looked, shocked  
as blood dripped onto the floor. Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji ran  
into the hall, seeing Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. "What happened?" Ino demanded. Raising a  
shaking hand, Naruto pointed up at the wall. "K-Kakashi-Sensei…." He stuttered. They turned, Ino  
and Hinata emitting a shriek, Lee's jaw dropping, Kiba, Neji, Chouji and Shikamaru's jaws dropping.

Hanging on the wall, knife digging through his chest, was Kakashi. His headband was gone, the  
Sharingan eye missing. His arms and legs had been chopped off and taken away also. Written on  
the wall was _'No adults…. No rules….'_ in metallic liquid. Hinata fainted. "Ah!" Naruto picked her up,  
"Hinata! Hinata!" "No adults… no rules? Oh no!" Kiba growled. He ran off.

Lee ran off to find Gai and Chouji jogged off to find Asuma. Ino tried to wake Sakura from shock  
with no avail.

"_This foreign land…. you made my Jie leave me…. leave me to die… you'll suffer… you all will…"_

oOoOoOo

Me: I cannot do Chinese.

Naruto: …. Aren't we Japanese?

Me: …. (_Sighs)_

Translations

Mu Qin: Mother

Fu Qin: Father

Xiong Mao: Panda

Jie: Sister

Me: I figure some of these are incorrect. A little help might be nice. Review!


	4. All Alone or Not?

Me: Oh yeah… probably wanna strangle me right now huh?

Reviews and Lawyers: (cracking there knuckles)

Me: (sweatdrops) I don't own Naruto….

oOoOoOo

Turmoil! A Hidden Past of Konoha!

Chapter 3: All Alone or Not? Ghosts in the Attic!

oOoOoOo

Ino fell back, eyes wide too. Chouji had called for her and Shikamaru with a yelp of  
shock and surprise. Asuma was lying in an empty room, bleeding from multiple stab  
wounds from something larger than a simple kunai. Patches of fur was littered around the  
room and his cigarette smashed out.

Down the hall, Kiba and Shino were shocked to find Kurenai dead too. Large bite marks  
cried crimson, dripping onto the floor while a knife was imbedded into her head, through  
the headband, and into the wood behind. Her crimson eyes were wide with shock, her  
mouth open in a silent scream.

Lee was in mixed emotions. Gai was dead too, hanging from the ceiling, multiple and  
various sized gashes, slashes and cuts scattered on his body. Blood dripped into a puddle  
which leaked into the basement. All the teams were without Senseis…. lost in a manor  
that was slowly going to pick them off one by one.

They couldn't think exactly straight anymore. A maniac was on the loose in this large  
place, hiding around any corner, behind any door, or under any nook and cranny a person  
could hide. One, however, didn't stop thinking. This was the cause of something else,  
something supernatural, a vicious malice.

oOoOoOo

The ninjas huddled together in a small room, their bags and packs next to them. They  
didn't bother talking or leaving just yet. A mission was a mission, which was the rule of a  
shinobi. One must see the mission through, death come if must. "What now?" Naruto  
asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What do we do? What CAN we do? Even if we get out of here, what do we tell  
Tsunade? 'Hi Tsunade! Are Senseis died in that Manor!' Great!" Sakura exclaimed  
sarcastically. Naruto flinched but Kiba stepped up. "We can't exactly stay right here and  
do nothing! The house locked us in and this is our mission!" he snarled. The talk grew  
into an argument, Sasuke and Neji staying out and thinking.

Neji hadn't told anyone about the encounter he had a while ago, the mother and child  
with a native tongue. The little girl with short brown hair seemed slightly familiar but he  
couldn't think of exactly why. Sasuke was too busy thinking about the child hiding in the  
closet. _'What does she think this is? A game?'_ he thought, remembering the crude Hide  
and Go Seek.

The argument was reaching a peak, Shino and Shikamaru suddenly in it too. "Shut up!"  
Neji roared, standing. Everyone stopped talking, looking at Neji. "What? You have a plan  
or something?" Naruto asked. Neji looked livid, "You insistent arguing is annoying! This  
is a mission, we have to complete it Sensei or not and return to Tsunade." The half that  
had been arguing to continue nodded but the others looked skeptical.

When Sakura was about to start again, someone in the hall giggled. "This isn't the time to  
laugh Ino!" she barked. Ino looked taken aback and yelled, "Hey! It wasn't me!" The  
giggle happened again, sounding a bit closer. Neji stared at the door and walked over.  
"Neji, what are you doing?" Lee asked quietly. Neji didn't answer as he slid the door  
open, revealing an empty hall. The padding of feet raced further away, creaking up the  
stairs before disappearing.

Neji turned around to face everyone. "What… was that?" Sakura asked, shaking. "The  
little girl," Neji and Sasuke said at the same time. They looked at each other, puzzled.  
"You saw her before?" Sasuke asked. Neji nodded but then asked, "When did you see  
her?" "In a closet, playing hide and seek," Sasuke replied. "What are you…" the rest of  
Ino's question was left to hang in the air. Neji ran down the hall and up the stairs, the  
faint lines of chakra in his line of vision.

oOoOoOo

_A little girl sat next to her sister and their two family dogs. They laughed again as they  
drew their best attempts at art. It had been a few years moving into the Fire Country,  
leaving the eldest at 6 and her younger at 4._

_A knock on their manor's door alerted the 6 year old to run to the door, a large smile on  
her face, her pink summer dress fluttering in the gust she created. She grabbed the door  
and opened it. "Fu Fu!" she exclaimed and almost hugged the person…. Almost hung in  
the air._

_Her smile dropped as she faced a tall figure wearing a bird mask with crimson red  
markings. He wore nothing but black, his steel armor cracked in several places and his  
katana sheath scratched. She continued to stare until her mother moved her aside, giving  
her a toy kunai to toss. The girl accepted it happily, turning away as her mother talked to  
this stranger._

_A little made it into the child's mind though:_

"_I'm sorry to report… your husband was killed…"_

"_What!? How?"_

"_An ambush from the Village Hidden in the Stone, seeking his intelligence on weapons."_

"_No… this can't be happening.." _

_She heard no more as the conversation came to an end. Her mother ushered her back to  
her sister and explained what the man had reported. "You… you said fu fu would come  
back! He was going to teach us!" she exclaimed, feeling her eyes water. Her sister was  
crying already._

A tear trekked down a young woman's face, "Fa…ther…."

oOoOoOo

Neji lost track of the chakra signatures, nearing a dead end. It didn't take long for his  
Byakugan to find the signatures again in the ceiling and a hidden flight of stairs. A small  
wire was attached to the stairs and with a small tug, they spilled down to the floor,  
leading into a dark attic.

Carefully, Neji walked up the flight, noting that if he didn't have the Byakugan, this  
would be impossible. It was pitch black, broken boxes, shattered cabinets and other  
various bits and pieces littering the ground. A tattered sheet lay on the ground, fluttering  
in a small wind.

The chakra signature, after looking again, was hidden behind a toppled mattress his hands  
felt out. With ease, he moved it aside and deactivated his Byakugan. A wispy figure was  
huddled in a ball, sobbing. Great, what was he to do? He had no experience with kids first  
hand. He stepped back, a creak in the rotten floors making the girl turn around.

She looked at him with big, faded brown eyes, a bear in her grasp. _"Who… are you?"_ she  
asked, wiping her eyes again with a small hand. Once again, Neji didn't answer but stared  
at this ghostly girl. She just looked back and then noticed his shuriken pouch, taking a  
few. _"These…. Fu Fu had some… he always made sure they were sharp like this…"_ she  
said, barely above a whisper. _"I could become a Kunoichi… he would've…." _But she  
disappeared, the shuriken clattering to the floor.

Neji was, if possible, more confused, picking up his "stolen" shuriken, a paper attached to  
one.

"_Fu Fu… I mean.. Otou-san is dead. Our family used to be so big but now… it's so small.  
Me, oka-san, and onee-chan are the only ones left. I will go to the Ninja Academy and  
become a Kunoichi! I'll carry on the Tentou Clan as they call it here! I'll be proud to be  
called…"_

'_Someone had intentionally ripped this paper at the name..' _Neji thought. A thunder of  
footsteps sounded as he walked out of the attic. "Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called. Neji looked  
around and came face to face with the entire group but someone was missing. "Where  
is…" A yell from down stairs cut off the question and made everyone race back down  
the stairs.

Blood stained the wall, knives and kunais digging into the weak, crimson planks. The  
sliding doors were broken and laughing was heard. It faded away with a snarl and another  
grunt of pain. Naruto slid the door open with a strong push and fell back, eyes wide.  
Sasuke was pinned to the ground by a katana to the chest, bite marks ripping into his  
flesh and bleeding, amazingly, still breathing.

"Sasuke-Kun/Teme!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time, running over to their  
fallen comrade. "Naru…to…. Sa…kura," he wheezed, "That… girl…with.. with brown  
hair…" "Don't talk! Save your strength!" Sakura exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes.  
Naruto was near the brink of tears too. Sakura's hands glowed blue but Sasuke shook his  
head and whispered, "be…ware…"

Sasuke coughed up more blood and then his eyes closed. His chest didn't rise again.

oOoOoOo

Me: Ahem… sorry Sasuke fans! I didn't kill him because I didn't like him!

Fangirls: Liar!

Me: AH!!! (_runs_)

Oh yeah, I fixed the Chinese.

Review for the next chapter.


	5. More Than a Walk!

Me: (_Hiding behind Gaara_)

Gaara: Get away from me….

Me: No my insomniac brother! I have to write…. But I don't want the fangirls killing  
me!

Gaara: …. The Sasuke fangirls?

Me: (_nods_) And your fangirls don't get too close to you….

Gaara: ….

Me: I still don't own Naruto! Just these random little stories I write!

oOoOoOo

Turmoil! A Hidden Past in Konoha!

Chapter 4: More Than a Walk! Finding a Killer!

oOoOoOo

Sakura and Naruto stared, horrified. "Sasuke…. Sasuke! Wake up!" Sakura cried, tears  
falling down her face. Naruto continued to stare, lost for words. He, for once, knew it was  
inevitable to try and jar Sasuke. Tears escaped from his eyes though as Sakura continued  
to cry. Something started to appear on the ground, written in Sasuke's blood. 'You're in  
my way. My sister belongs to me! This is just the beginning!'

A mirthless giggle pulled everyone, even teary eyed Sakura, to looking around. It died  
down in a few seconds, blended with a howl of a fierce creature of some sort. "Sakura-  
Chan…. We can avenge his death if we find that girl," Naruto said, no hint of any  
happiness within it. "B-but he said t-to stay away from t-that girl!" Hinata stuttered. Ino  
nodded but Shikamaru cut in, "This girl is behind the attacks and the missing reports. We  
have to find her for this nightmare to end everyone."

"…. You're right…" Sakura whispered. Everyone looked over to her, watching as she  
kissed Sasuke before standing. Her jade eyes were still red but she was determined. They  
just watched as she marched out the door, disappearing down the hallway. "… Wow,"  
Naruto said, slightly scared. Though a few seconds passed, slowly, one by one, they  
followed their pink haired companion's example, leaving the deceased Uchiha for the last  
time in the blood room.

oOoOoOo

"_Okaa-san…."_

"_Huh? You're speaking our new home's language?" the mother looked at her eldest  
daughter incredulously. The girl nodded, her hair flopping against her head, "I… I  
wanted to know… if I could become a Kunoichi for this village…" The mother dropped  
what she was doing and walked over to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I  
don't want you to sweetie. I know your father would be proud but our line is dying…. I'm  
sorry…" The girl nodded, bowing her head before walking out._

"_Jie!" the youngest daughter exclaimed, latching to her sister, "Huh? What's wrong?"_  
"_I ask mom if I could become a Kunoichi, but she said no. I think she might try something  
Tsukiko…" the girl was cut off. "Hey! Don't call me that! My name's Yue, not Tsukiko!"_  
"_When are you just going to accept that Stone Village isn't our home!?" "When you  
learn to respect your roots!" "You're acting like mom!" The eldest raced up the stairs._

_Tsukiko eyes almost closed and she muttered under her breath, "Yeah, but I'm not the  
one setting you up now." She looked into the room where there mother sat, writing a  
letter, a letter for an arrangement._

oOoOoOo

Being lost in the manor was the whole problem now. No clues and Sakura was lost. She  
wandered aimlessly through the halls, everything looking the same. She sighed, "Damn…  
me and my emotions got the better of me again…" **You got that right! **_'Whatever….  
Let's just find the group. I have the feeling someone's following me..' _**It might be that  
girl! If it is, you can get revenge for her killing Sasuke! **_'Uh, ghost! Hello inner me!  
THINK FOR A SECOND!' _The fight ended when a new noise entered, hushing inner  
Sakura and Sakura herself.

"_I wasn't mother! I wasn't! Your next! She's next!" _a voice roared. Kunais flew at Sakura  
and she dodged, breaking into a run. She entered a small room, broken tea sets and fine  
china lying around, a dusty table sitting in the center. It was a dead end. She looked back,  
but nothing was there. 'That's odd…' she thought. **Too tru… **Inner Sakura was cut off as  
Sakura screamed suddenly, falling over. She was being dragged by something. Whipping  
her head around, she saw a large dog pulling her leg, tearing her muscles and veins,  
trailing blood. Sakura took out a kunai and stabbed the dog in the head, making it yelp  
and back off.

Sakura turned around to crawl away but came face to face with…. "Hehehehe…." The  
ghostly girl raised a kunai. A scream ripped through the house again, but was silenced  
quickly.

oOoOoOo

Everyone heard the scream but Akamaru acted first, running off. "Akamaru!" Kiba cried  
and chased after his beloved dog. "Let's go! That scream was Sakura's!" Naruto  
exclaimed. Everyone gave chase after the Inuzuka and dog companion. A resounding  
yelp came, followed by another scream, shorter than the last. Snarls and loud barks  
followed soon after but it died away, a whimper disappearing into the wind that rattled  
the boards.

They say Kiba standing, eyes wide and jaw dropped open, horrified. He backed up into  
the wall, sliding down into a slump. The reason was apparent. Another room, darker with  
a pool of blood, Sakura and Akamaru resting in it. Naruto was speechless, both his  
teammates dead. The shine in his eyes died and he slumped next to Kiba on the wall. Ino  
latched to her teammates, Neji looked away, Lee cried openly, and Shino just furrowed  
his eyebrows."…I'll get her! I'LL GET HER!" Kiba roared and ran off. "Kiba-Kun!"  
Hinata called, but the attempt was on deaf ears.

Naruto was holding onto his head with both hands when another anguished yell rang  
through the house. Shino, Chouji and Neji went to check. Kiba was indeed death, wrists  
bitten and still running like a river onto the floor. It oddly spelled another message  
'You'll never succeed…. Die… DIE!'

oOoOoOo

Me: School plus Writer's Block equals suck ness and forever to update!

Kiba Fangirls (with Sasuke Fangirls): (_Still outside_)

Me: (_Looks out the other window_)

Sakura Fanboys: (Looking in with planks of wood)

Me: (_Hides behind Gaara_) Uh… review? Hehe….?

Translation(s):

Yue: Moon

Tsukiko: Moon Child


	6. Dying on the Field!

Me: (_under a desk_)

Gaara: ….

Naruto: (sitting there, little spirit thing flying out of his mouth)

Me: (_whispers_) If you got confused about the last chapter, I did us 'Jie' for the eldest sister.  
The younger one called the older one such. Sorry if the text seems mixed. …. (_looks outside_)

Lawyers: (_Standing in the mob_)

Me: (_sinks under the desks_) I still don't own Naruto, just the fanfictions I write though.

oOoOoOo

Turmoil! A Hidden Past in Konoha!

Chapter 5: Dying on the Field! Mission Failed?!

oOoOoOo

Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, and Naruto sat in a new empty room  
since their last one was now covered in blood. The mission would be declared failure if  
they didn't get out, one person at least. Everyone was shaken beyond belief, Naruto worst  
off. Even if he got out, he would have to live with the fact Sakura and Sasuke were dead  
and never coming back. Neji noticed his cousin was trying to help Naruto, but no matter  
the attempt, the glint was gone from his eyes.

Neji turned to his teammate who was in a depressed state too. The one girl he promised to  
protect was dead and his idol Gai too. He continued observing the group, noting Ino had  
not yet let go of Shikamaru, clinging to him like he was her lifeline. Her eyes were red  
and she stared at the ground, paranoia making her look up occasionally. Shikamaru didn't  
try prying her off. Chouji wasn't eating his chips anymore and Shino didn't show any  
expressions. Neji leaned back and closed his eyes.

oOoOoOo

_She was now 10 and her younger sister 8. She had been sneaking out of the house to  
practice ninjutsu and throwing her favorite weapons. Her mother didn't know it, but she  
had taken one of her father's scrolls and started writing her own, sealing weapons into  
the symbols only her blood could open. Sure, it was a little painful but then again, it did  
ask for biting your finger to draw blood._

_Xiong Mao was her name back in Stone Village. Well, her nickname from her mother.  
Her real name was Tiantian. She never understood why such a name but didn't care to  
think otherwise. Guess it was her mother's attempt to keep her 'girly' as possible. That  
had failed wonderfully as she was a tomboy in the end._

"_Who are you and why are you here?" a cold voice growled. Tiantian turned around,  
finally noticing her feet had carried her somewhere completely foreign to her usual  
wanderings. It was a large mansion of some kind in old style. Tiantian looked back at the  
one who growled. It was a boy with pale lavender eyes, coming close to a moon like  
glow. His dark brown hair was longer than hers and wrapped around his forehead were  
layers of bandages. He wore a simple, childlike ninja suit only seen in kids' comics. He  
was glaring at her._

"_Uh…. I don't know actually…" she admitted after thinking for a few seconds. If looks  
could kill, she would've died as his glare intensified. "You shouldn't be here. Get lost,"  
he snapped. She was taken aback but got mad herself, "Hey! I don't even know where I  
am you jerk!" "Even if you don't, you shouldn't stay here! Get out!" he yelled this time._

"_Neji, where are you! Get back here now!" a voice called. The boy, Neji, gritted his teeth  
and looked back at the mansion. He took one more look at Tiantian, "If they catch you  
here, you're going to die. Go now!" The mention of death made her drop the argument  
and turn tail, breaking into a sprint. 'Holy! That was scary!' she thought, stopping near a  
tree. She could still see the mansion but it was too dark to see anything beyond that._

"_Jie jie!" someone called. Tiantian looked around and saw Yue coming towards her._  
"_Mom wants to see you about something," Yue said. "How did you fin-" "Not now! She  
says it's important!" her sister exclaimed. Once again, Tiantian had to drop the  
argument, "Fine! Let's go then…"_

_oOoOoOo_

"_NO! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW MOTHER!" she  
roared. "Xiong Mao, it's best for the family line," her mother insisted. Tiantian was  
beyond anger, "I met someone else today and he's probably better than who you chose!"_  
"_Let's compare notes then…" her mother sighed, "Because your fiancée is here." She  
moved aside to reveal a well groomed, dark haired boy with brown eyes. He didn't seem  
to care._

"_He's from Stone Village too dear." "Mom, I gave up Stone Village after they killed dad!_  
… _Forget it mom, this marriage is null and void. I refuse," she snapped and walked out.  
For the rest of the night, she stayed locked in her room, fuming over everything. 'And she  
married dad… meh…' she thought, 'What happened to my mother who would've thought  
otherwise…'_

_The mother Tiantian hoped for was forcefully dragged back when she walked into the  
fiancée's room, her youngest daughter holding a knife in one hand, blood covering her  
clothes and the body of the boy on the floor._

oOoOoOo

Neji snapped back to reality, looking at everyone who just stared back. "A-Are you ok?"  
Hinata asked. He just nodded. Naruto was the only one still the same now as when he  
closed his eyes. "We can't stay here. That voice came through the hall while you were  
out and Lee ran off," Shino said. Neji turned and indeed, Lee was gone. Then again, Ino  
and Shikamaru were gone too…

oOoOoOo

Shikamaru and Ino turned their heads away from the form of Lee, his body charcoal  
black and burned to a point of almost disfiguration. _"He was something other than mom  
thought…."_ A wispy voice said. Ino shrieked and Shikamaru turned, his eyes widening as  
a ghastly girl looked back at him, pupils small and a wide grin on her face. A clicking of  
claws came down the hall at a slow trot.

"Ino! Come on, we have to move!" he barked. Ino got up and both of them started to run.  
They bolted but they couldn't make it as far as past the next room. The room had a  
skeleton on the floor, an old patch of blood dried on the floor. The door on the other side  
was blocked, the large dog creature standing there, fangs bared, fur rising.

"_I noticed after I killed him… no one could come close to my Jie Jie…" _Ino looked back  
and saw the ghostly girl, _"And my dog thought the same way." _The girl pulled out a large  
carving knife and grinned again. Shikamaru cried out, his arm held in the dog's sharp  
teeth. Ino brought a kunai in her hands and was about to lash out at the dog but something  
sharp dug into her back and was sharply pulled out. Several more followed before Ino  
fell. "Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed. He felt something on his throat before everything went  
black; the last noise he heard was Ino's call, "Shika… maru…"

oOoOoOo

Neji, Shino, Chouji, Hinata and Naruto looked at the bodies of Shikamaru and Ino. Ino  
had been continuously stabbed in the back, finally the heart while Shikamaru had been  
bitten and clawed, his throat slit by something sharp. Hinata finally fell to the ground and  
cried. While these events happened to those lost in the manor, a machine had flat lined,  
its bed empty of an occupant.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! TENTEN'S GONE!"

oOoOoOo

Me: Yay! I'm on a roll now!

Gaara: Did you forget there are more protestors outside?

Me: (_looks and shrinks under the desk_) Ino Fanboys, Shikamaru fangirls and the coupling fans. Oh hell!  
Even Lee fangirls... (_continues shrinking_)

Gaara: I'm loving you misery.

Me: …. I hate your enjoying this… Review please.


	7. The Ticking Clock!

Me: Nearing the end but not sure…

Gaara: How are you not sure?

Me: …. Dunno. Oh, I don't own Naruto.

oOoOoOo

Turmoil! A Hidden Past in Konoha!

Chapter 6: The Ticking Clock! Tiantian Returns!

oOoOoOo

Hinata hiccupped again, tears silently streaming down her face. Apparently, she had been  
suppressing the urge to cry but this sent her over the edge. To make things worse, Chouji  
had gone missing a while ago, only to turn up dead and gutted. Her, Neji, Shino and  
Naruto were the only ones in the manor still alive but the tension in the air was so thick  
you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was apprehensive, if not, jumpy except Naruto  
since he was still in his daze.

A floor board creaked nearby and everyone looked. A shuffling of feet made everyone  
stand. More creaking made them draw kunais out of there pouches. It stopped suddenly  
and they stood rooted, looking towards the hall. Someone fell out of the shadows  
suddenly like they had fainted. They had brown hair in two buns and were wearing a red  
mandarin shirt with black pants. Even with the absence of the headband and shuriken  
pouch, Neji realized who it was.

He walked over and kneeled next to her, putting his kunai away. "Tenten…" he muttered,  
picking her up. Her eyes snapped open suddenly, slightly shocking everyone. Her usual  
chocolate brown eyes full of life were empty, kind of like she was in an empty state like  
Naruto or possessed. It was the second choice as she jumped away from Neji. She glared  
at the group, pulling out two kunais. Neji, personally, hadn't seen this look  
from Tenten ever so he stayed rooted.

"Don't stand there. You guys get moving, I'll hold her off," Shino said. Hinata and Neji  
looked at Shino, uncertain but nodded. Hinata heaved Naruto up, Neji opened the nearest  
sliding door and then both of them ran off, leaving Shino. When they made it far enough,  
they realized, just like everyone before, they wouldn't see Shino ever again.

oOoOoOo

"_Yue! What did you do!?" her mother cried, falling to the ground. Yue (Tsukiko) turned  
around, still holding the bloody knife. "You should've heard how he was talking about  
Tian mom! You have a fine choice in fiancées! Some spy from Stone Village wanting to  
kill the rest of us!" Yue roared, scaring her mother. The bloody knife glinted in the room  
and Yue walked out. Tiantian came running down the stairs and just saw the room and  
her mother crying._

_Konoha received a letter from Stone Village, demanding a kill for that boy was from one  
of the higher families. Tiantian remembered seeing her little sister, kicking and  
screaming as the ANBU took her, tears running down her face and calling for mother.  
Mother just stood in the shadows, staring elsewhere, muttering, "She was never my child.  
I had no other child." Mother didn't notice as Tiantian walked away, breaking into a run  
to the Hokage Monument. There, she let all her emotions out._

"_Go away!" she barked, hearing other footsteps. The person didn't leave and she looked  
around, "I said….!" She stopped, noticing it was the boy from the other day. "Oh, am I  
trespassing again or does this spot belong to you?" she asked, looking back towards the  
village. "Neither," he replied, "it's just a good spot to come." He sat down at the edge  
and looked over the village. "We were going to meet again," he said. Tiantian looked at  
him incredulously. He just smirked, "Fate brought it upon us." "Did 'fate' have it out for  
my family then?" she asked. He looked at her with his lavender eyes, "Probably." _

_They sat there in silence, musing over their own thoughts, and the sun setting without them  
noticing. "Well, I have to go home…" she finally said and stood up. "Hn.." the boy said.  
She rolled her eyes and walked off. If she just knew, she would've said goodbye to her  
mother before leaving. When she entered the house, she had found her mother, a rope  
around her neck and hanging from the ceiling. She fainted._

_When she came too, the Hokage was standing over her. Tiantian didn't really pay  
attention to what he said, staring off into space. She was set up for her own apartment  
and allowed to get anything important from the manor before moving in. It was the last  
visit she ever made to the manor on the hill, for the Hokage denied access a year later as  
Tiantian sat down in her first Ninja Academy class, name now Tenten._

oOoOoOo

Neji and Hinata had no idea where to go now, turning corner after corner for a place to  
rest, Naruto just following. _"Over here!"_ someone said. It sounded like a little girl. Neji  
looked over and saw the little girl that looked like Tenten. "B-But….!" Hinata was about  
to say but Neji had already darted over to the ghost so she just followed.

The room the ghost girl let them in had a simple layout: bed, closet, and desk. The only  
thing that seemed weird was the piles of stuffed animals that lay in the corners and on the  
bed itself. _"You're safe in here…" _the girl sighed. She went to her bed and started  
sharpening a kunai, _"Tsukiko knows better than to come in here just like how I'm not  
suppose to enter her room._ _I can get my body back here." _"Get your b-body back?"  
Hinata squeaked. The girl nodded, _"I'm Tiantian… but, you know me as Tenten these  
days. My father was killed by Stone Village, my sister killed to stop a war, and my mother  
committed suicide after. I'm actually the past she… I wanted to forget."_

Someone stopped at the door outside, making Neji and Hinata turn. Everything was silent  
as they waited. The door started to slide open, revealing Tenten, covered in blood and  
dead bugs. _"And now it's time to make everything right…"_

oOoOoOo

Me: Trying to have at least two more chapters…. Yeah, I know I could've added more.

Gaara: They're gone.

Me: Really!? (_Looks up to see Shino fangirls and bugs in the crowd now)_ …. I hate you soooo much right now…

Gaara: (_grins_) Review for her sake and so I can torture her some more.


	8. Confrontation!

Me: ….

Gaara?

Me: (_opens the window to shouting fan people_) GO THE F#K AWAY FOR A WHILE!

Fan people: Oo… (_walk away_)

Gaara: What's eating you?

Me: … I don't need fan people right now… OR LAWYERS! I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS  
OFF! YOU ALREADY KNOW I DON'T OWN NARUTO! HOLY (BEEPIN') CRAP!

Gaara: (_moves back slightly_)

Me: (_latches onto Gaara_) You're not leaving….

oOoOoOo

Turmoil! A Hidden Past in Konoha!

Chapter 7: Confrontation! Dealing With the Soul!

oOoOoOo

The ghostly little girl hopped off her bed and started walking towards Tenten, still  
standing at the door. Tenten's eyes followed her, widening in the process as well. _"Don't  
fight me… you have to accept me now…"_ the girl calmly said but Tenten thought  
otherwise and leap overhead. She was shaking like a leaf, kunai in hand. Neji started to  
approach her, "Tenten, you need to accept your…" he looked at the girl "…spirit I  
guess."

Tenten shake became ridged and her eyes turned into a glare. She moved suddenly but  
Neji, use to training with her, was ready to react. He dodged the kunai as it lashed out at  
his chest, turning his body. He activated his Byakugan, moving back a few paces. His  
almost 360 degree vision noticed that Hinata and Naruto had fled. It would have to end  
soon. Tenten moved again and Neji turned, ready to possibly end this.

oOoOoOo

Hinata tumbled under Naruto's weight but recovered, keeping a pace in her jog. "P-  
Please Naruto-Kun…" she whispered but he was still elsewhere in his mind. She stopped  
to rest, mentally yelling at herself for running. "W-We're probably targets of t-that girl  
now… I'm sorry Naruto-Kun…" she whispered, tears stinging at her eyes. She started  
wiping her eyes when another hand touched her face, making her jump. "It's… ok  
Hinata-Chan… I need to face this girl anyway…" a slightly gruff voice said.

Her lavender eyes gazed into ocean blue ones just as a familiar sound was heard. The  
clicking of claws on the rotting wood floor accompanied by a girl's mirthless giggle, a  
suddenly howl of wind joined in and the hall seemed to darken. Naruto rose to his feet,  
drawing a kunai out of his holster, standing in front of Hinata. The large, wolfish-like dog  
appeared, its teeth still covered with old blood from all of their comrades.

As the dog bared its fangs, the little girl appeared, grinning. "Why are you doing this?!"  
Naruto barked, glaring at the ghostly figure. She giggled, _"Maybe I'll tell you when  
you're dead like me!"_ She charged at Naruto suddenly, a dagger in her hand suddenly,  
forcing him to block with the small kunai. There was a chink followed by a snap on  
contact. The girl leapt back, laughing. Naruto looked at his kunai, noting a rather large  
crack in the center. _"You'll have to do better."_

A shriek forced Naruto's attention away from the horrid girl and back. The dog was  
dragging Hinata away, its jaws clamped on her arm, tugging even with its already good  
grip in an attempt to rip her arm off. The blood was becoming thick. Naruto leapt to her  
aid, feeling a nick on his leg from his absent attention to the girl. With a twist, Naruto  
sent a kick at the dog's head, forcing it off with a yelp and into a wall, shattering into dust  
and rubble.

The animal struggled to rise but when it did, Hinata gasped and Naruto's eyes widened.  
The dog's flesh seemed to melt, a little around the face, chest and lower back. Its skull  
and ribs emerged, its eyes turning bright red. _"What have you done?! You hurt her!"_ the  
girl screeched. Naruto turned in time to see Hinata, standing, one arm useless and the  
other one now too, the dagger plunging into her shoulder, a quick slice extending to her  
elbow in a second.

With a feral roar, the dagger was drawn back before either could react and a horrible  
squelching noise rang followed by an eerie silence. Hinata's eyes widened and she  
coughed; a trace amount of blood flew to the ground.

oOoOoOo

Neji's focus was on the battle with his soulless teammate before him that he wasn't ready  
for a yell to ring in his ears, one that Hiashi would get his head for. "HINATA!!!" If it  
was possible, his heart stopped for a second, his eyes widening. That stop was an  
opportunity his opponent didn't let slip without an attack. Tenten, both arms disabled by  
the Gentle Fist, charged at Neji, kunai in her mouth. She not only tackled him to the  
ground, but, turning her head, lodged the kunai into his chest.

They both fell to the ground, Tenten rolling away after a second or two, rising to her feet  
again. Neji rose to his feet, looking at the kunai. He was lucky that it had missed his  
heart, but only REALLY lucky. He pulled it out swiftly, cringing slightly. He watched as  
his blood started to stain his clothes, and then looked up at Tenten. She was panting but  
that glare in her eyes had not dissipated. He moved forward a step, she moved back a  
step. The small, ghostly Tiantian watched as the moved, her faded brown eyes fearful.

Tenten made the first move but Neji was ready this time. Ducking low to dodge the  
swing, he disabled her leg, forcing her to collide to the ground again. She rolled over, but  
didn't get up, the glare in her eyes disappearing as Tiantian approached. The fear returned  
to her eyes as she walked closer and closer, the steps unheard under the pale, barefoot  
feet. _"You left me here long ago, it's time to let me come back,"_ Tiantian whispered,  
kneeling next to Tenten. "N-No…. Please!" Tenten squeaked.

Both glowed, Tiantian disappearing into little, firefly like lights which disappeared into  
Tenten. The light disappeared, leaving Tenten. She started to rise, shaking, finally getting  
to her feet. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide, looking at her clothes first then around.  
"Wha… why am I?" she mumbled. If it was possible, her eyes widened even more when  
she looked at Neji finally, noticing the blood blooming over his shirt.

"… I… did I…?" she asked and Neji just nodded. "I… no! Why…?" she fell to her  
knees, clutching her head. "No no NO!" she shrieked. Neji was unsure what to do. The  
last person he thought sane was having a mental break down; a hard one at that. His first  
move (sprint) came when she drew out a kunai, raising it high. He slapped it out of her  
hand and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Tenten! Get a hold of yourself!" he snapped,  
"You have to accept what happened here and move on!"

"I shouldn't have lived! Everyone else was dead! My parents! My sister! I denied it, I  
push it away! I should've been dead! I should've been dead!" she cried, beating against  
his chest. He didn't flinch, letting her continue, slowly bringing her close and finally into  
a hug. Tenten stopped her assault and wrapped her arms around Neji, sobbing quietly. He  
just held her, silent all the mean while. It became quiet soon enough…. only to be broken  
by a familiar, dreaded noise.

A fast paced clicking of claws and an insane giggle. Neji and Tenten turned to the far,  
sliding door and watched as it slid open. _"Hello Jie Jie…"_

oOoOoOo

Me: One chapter left unless I wanna do an epilogue of after words…. Maybe leave it  
hanging or something.

Gaara: (_looks out the window_) Naruto fans, Hinata fans…. And a NaruHina fan group.

Me: (_Looks_) …. I hate it when you're right.

Read and Review or the fan people will break in. (O-o….)


	9. Showdown!

Me: Yeah, last chapter.

Gaara: And then I can leave?

Me: Actually…

(A bunch of screaming is heard outside)

Gaara: …

Me: Yay! Fenrir-Kun is here!

Gaara: Fenrir?

Me: (sticks her tongue out) Oh, just wait! It's a secret!

Xelloss: That's my line.

Me: I know! I don't own Naruto!

Gaara: It doesn't matter, the lawyers were eaten…

Me: For real?

P.S. OK! I know I messed up on the Chinese in Chapter 3! I know by now ok! Never use  
an ONLINE translation place so drop the freakin' review saying you messed up.

oOoOoOo

Turmoil! A Hidden Past in Konoha!

Chapter 8: Showdown! The End of the Nightmare!

oOoOoOo

"_Did I cut in on your little 'romantic' moment Jie Jie?" _Tsukiko growled, advancing on  
the two. Both had risen to their feet and stepped back, countering the advance. The wolf  
dog trotted closer, fur rising. "Tsukiko? Why are you doing this?" Tenten asked. _"I'M  
NOT TSUKIKO! My name's Yue! YUE!" _the girl roared. The room darkened to almost  
pitch and the dog seemed to laugh, its eyes blazing red. _"I killed that suitor for you Jie  
Jie! You didn't even try to stop the ANBU from taking me away!"_

Neji leaped to the side, the feral dog missing him barely. He had to keep moving as the  
dog leaped again and again, its jaws snapping on thin air and claws slicing and shattering  
the wooden boards. "I would've stopped them Tsukiko!" Tenten roared back, "You know  
what they would do! They would've made it so I never knew you at all!" _"It might've  
been better! I return to this house to find your past self wandering around! You denied  
the memory anyway!" _the younger sibling barked.

A yelp pulled the siblings attention away from each other and towards Neji and the dog.  
The dog was on the ground, scratching his claws on the floor and Neji was standing back,  
Byakugan activated. The dog rose to its feet, the fur and flesh peeling away again and  
falling to the ground. Tsukiko shrieked and ran over to the dog. _"Akane!" _she cried. The  
front legs had lost the flesh and the tail was peeling, so was the head. The ears started to  
curve.

"_You hurt my dog! No one gets away with that!"_ she screamed and latched out at Neji.  
"Tsukiko! That's not Akane! Akane's been dead for years!" Tenten exclaimed. She  
moved in to help but was knocked back by Akane with a swift tackle to the stomach,  
getting the wind knocked out of her easily. (Meh, same would happen to you just AFTER  
killing Shino and fighting Neji)

Neji was caught in between the 'dog' and the girl now on both sides. They moved at the  
same time, neither making contact as he swiftly performed Kaitan, sending both away.  
More flesh peeled off the 'dog', making it look more demonic and Tsukiko lost the knife  
she held. The 'dog' rebounded to its feet, swinging a heavy paw at Neji while he  
recuperated. The sharp nails ripped through his shirt and chest like paper, sending him to  
the floor as well. Totting over to Neji, the 'dog' placed a paw on his arm observed and  
then sank its fangs into his arm.

"Stop it!" Tenten cried, leaping at the 'dog', successfully landing a strike with Tsukiko's  
abandoned knife. It backed off with a yelp, and then snarled at Tenten. _"You struck her  
too! Why did you strike Akane Jie Jie!?" _Tsukiko demanded. Tenten kneeled next to Neji  
before glaring at her sister, "That demon is not Akane! What will make yo--" She stopped  
as teeth sank into her shoulder, pressure increasing.

Tsukiko blinked, _"A-Akane… that's Tenten… you don't bite…"_ 'Akane' threw Tenten  
across the room, turning on Neji. There was a crunching noise and blood pooled. Tsukiko  
looked at Tenten. Tenten eyes were wide, her other hand on her bleeding shoulder. She  
slumped forward, cupping her face with the bloody hand.

The clicking started again and Tsukiko finally saw her 'Akane' in a new light. A large,  
earless creature with sharp horns, a skeletal face and bright red eyes, its teeth clashed  
over each other. The rib cage was fully exposed as were its front paws and its tail lacked  
any flesh at all. _"Y-You're not Akane! What are you, you vile creature! Get away from my  
sister!" _**"But you called me…. Hehehe… and you're feeding me quiet well," **the thing  
said, still approaching Tenten.

Tsukiko ran over and stood in front of Tenten, pulling out the dagger, _"How dare you  
pretend to be my doggie from way back!"_** "It's your own fault. You called to me to get  
revenge for those who 'abandoned' you in your new village. You wanted to get  
even…. You wanted them to suffer… You wanted them dead," **the demon growled.  
"_I wanted Konoha dead! You're turning your fangs on my sister!" _she snapped. The  
thing chucked, **"But your sister sides with Konoha now… she will become food as  
well." **

The thing leapt, phasing through Tsukiko and latching onto Tenten's leg, dragging her  
over to Neji. Tenten stifled a cry, kicking at the skull face. **"You don't want to see his  
body before you die? You seem to get along so well though.. Ehehehehe!" **it laughed,  
not letting go. _"Hey! DROP HER RIGHT NOW!"_ Tsukiko roared. She ran over, dagger  
in hand and jabbed it in the eye. The demon released Tenten and snarled, hopping around  
and clawing at the dagger. A black substance ran down the skull and splashed on the  
wood, hissing angrily.

"**Why did you do that?!" **_"I'm through with you, you vile beast! You deceived me and  
tried to kill my sister. You better have something in that acid blood that brings the dead  
back or else!" _The creature snarled angrily at Tsukiko, knocking the dagger out of its eye  
from which black blood continuously flowed. Tsukiko shined brightly and yelled,  
"_BRING THE DEAD BACK AND LEAVE!"_ Shrinking back, the demon cowered and  
hissed, **"Fine! But don't think this village seen the last of me!"**

Sinking into the ground in a black pool, the demon disappeared. Tsukiko turned and  
looked at Tenten whose vision was fading in and out…. In and out. _"I'm sorry…" _was  
the finally words Tenten heard before falling unconscious from blood loss.

oOoOoOo

_The lonely spirit of Tsukiko stared at the decrepit house and walked in slowly. Everything  
was how she remembered before being taken away, even the urn with Akane's Ashes in it.  
The blood was never cleaned when she stabbed that asshole from the Stone Village was  
there. Figures, she saw her mother's grave a while back. What she didn't see was  
Tiantian. "Sister?" she called, looking around. She wandered around the halls, looking  
for her bun haired sister._

"_Hmm…" she walked over to a window and looked at Konoha. Her ghostly eyes  
sharpened. Tsukiko noted various people. A loud blonde haired boy and a girl hiding  
around a corner, watching him. A girl with bright pink hair was talking to a raven haired  
boy who didn't seem to respond or listen. On a hill, three people, two boys and a girl, just  
stared at the sky. A boy played with his dog near by and another boy seemed to have  
swarms of bugs flying under his sleeves and then fly away later._

_She soon spotted her target in a clearing with two boys and an older man. One of the  
boys and the man suddenly hugged with a sunset in the sudden background. Tsukiko kept  
her eyes on her sister who hung back with the boy with pale lavender eyes. He muttered  
something and Tiantian chuckled. The boy smirked and shook his head. "What?! She's  
forgotten about home or something?!" Tsukiko humphed and walked back into the  
mansion's hall, stomping but not making a sound._

_As she approached Tiantian's old room, she heard sniffling. Leaning in, she saw her  
sister sitting on the bed. "Wha?" she said, totally confused. The ghostly Tiantian turned  
around, "Yue! You know you're supposed to knock!" "Yeah… but, I just saw you outside  
and…" she looked back down the hall and then back in. "Yeah, that's me. She pushed me  
out of her mind and left me here," Tiantian leaned forwards and huffed._

_Tsukiko grinned. "I can fix that…" An Urn fell over, the contents spilling onto the floor.  
It turned into liquid and started bubbling. **"Hehehehe…."**_

oOoOoOo

It was blurry and awfully bright and white. Tenten felt weak, turning her head slightly,  
strength slowly returning. Her senses started to return as well, the first thing being that  
there was a weight on her bed. Sitting up slowly, the IV on her arm stinging slightly, she  
looked at the cause of the weight.

She blinked quickly.

She rubbed her eyes.

She pinched herself, emitting an, "Ow!"

Tenten knew she wasn't dreaming as it started to shift. Lavender eyes fluttered open,  
looking up towards her. Suddenly, they shot up in their seat. "Tenten! …. Are you feeling  
better?" he asked. Tenten nodded slowly, feeling her eyes water. A tear escaped as she  
replied, "Yeah… thanks Neji."

oOoOoOo

Two weeks later…

oOoOoOo

"So… how did my sister kill you?"

"…"

"Oh right… I did the killing. Sorry Shino."

"No problem I guess."

"That dog thing chewed me out! Hinata, that scar isn't bothering you is it?"

"H-Huh?! O-oh, no. It's fine n-now Naruto-Kun…"

"…."

"Ino, stop staring at my neck…"

"But Shikamaru! That was a nightmare to watch!"

"It's not gonna help if you keep staring…. Troublesome.."

The twelve shinobi sat talking together, preparing the report for the mission under the  
shade of a willow. "Sasuke! Don't bring that up!" Sakura shrieked. "Why not? The report  
needs to have every detail…" "But she won't believe 'coming back to life'!" "…. I think  
after 5 pages of explanation that she will believe it."

The argument started to become heated and Tenten was starting to suffer a migraine. She  
walked off quietly and sat on a nearby hill. Someone walked over soon, they didn't even  
bother to sneak. They sat down beside Tenten. "It said it would come back…" "We'll be  
ready then…" "How? That demon thing killed you!" "Heh, just watched." She leaned on  
his shoulder. "I hope your right Neji."

A little ways away, a ghost figure looked on._ "Bye, Jie Jie. Sorry I didn't understand…"_  
Tsukiko smiled and faded away.

oOoOoOo

Me: That ending sucks.

Fenrir: Yup.

Skoll: No doubt.

Hati: (nods in agreement)

Gaara: Endings always suck.

Me: (looks outside) Fan people are gone… yay! Ok, well, this is the end. I hope you  
enjoyed the story! I'm not really planning for a sequel but if anyone wants to write one,  
go ahead, just… tell me or something… yeah? Ok...

Fenrir: If anyone is interested in Kingdom Hearts…

Skoll: …Sly Cooper, Klonoa, Avatar: The Last Airbender…

Hati: …Naruto (lolz), Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Eternia…

Me: … or Okami, make sure to stay tune!

Review!


End file.
